


Camino al amanecer

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata is perfect, Slow Burn, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: El amor se da poco a poco, crea fuertes pilares y es definitivo. Sasuke está en las sombras, Hinata le ayuda sin que ninguno lo sepa, y la luz, como siempre, aparece al final del túnel, como debe ser.





	Camino al amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Woops, que me he dado cuenta de que todavía no he subido todos mis trabajos de Fanfiction a AO3, así que creo que va siendo hora de empezar. 
> 
> Dios, mis primeros fics. Actualmente me dedico sobre todo a traducir cosas, pero empecé escribiendo historias de Naruto. *Se seca una lágrima* Qué recuerdos.

Sasuke gruñe mientras se estira, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones. Mira la ya demasiado conocida habitación, toda blanca, con sólo una cama, un escritorio y una silla. No tiene ni idea de para qué pusieron el escritorio, dado que no tiene papel ni libros ni nada parecido que apoyar. No tiene nada en esa habitación. Excepto una cama, un escritorio con su silla y una ventana. Cualquier otro se hubiera vuelto loco ya, sin nada que hacer excepto ver pasar el tiempo. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no.

La puerta de metal gime y chirría mientras se abre, dando paso a Tsunade, quien entra con una expresión seria en la para-nada divertida habitación.

-Sasuke, ¿Que tal?

Sasuke se limita a mirarla sin abrir la boca, como si la sola pregunta fuera estúpida. Que lo es.

Tsunade suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara, sin saber bien porqué se sigue molestando en entablar conversaciones con él.

-Lo que sea, para que me molestaré. Largo.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya me has oído, Uchiha. El consejo se ha reunido y ha decidido que es hora de dejarte libre. Puedes volver al distrito Uchiha a asentarte. A partir de hoy empezarás un periodo de prueba de tres años, además de ser vigilado por varios anbus. Y ahora, largo. Tengo más cosas que hacer aparte de ti.

_Ya era hora_ , piensa Sasuke, porque lleva, si sus cálculos son correctos (por supuesto que lo son) 11 meses y 12 días encerrado en esa habitación, como castigo por sus  _chiquilladas porque no escuchaba_  (según Tsunade).

Sasuke se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta, donde le esperan varios ninjas para escoltarle. No vuelve la vista atrás.

* * *

Sasuke está, por decirlo finamente, hasta los cojones. Está hasta los cojones porque Naruto no ha dejado de incordiarle desde que salió de la cárcel. Le sigue a todos lados, incluso al baño, y está empezando a resultar incómodo, por no decir molesto. Entrenan día y noche, y Naruto le obliga a comer ramen como si fuera agua. Eso no le molestaría tanto si no fuera porque luego Naruto aparece por su casa de forma repentina, en los lugares más extraños, y está empezando a cuestionarse la sexualidad del rubio, porque desde luego,  _él_ no le abre la puerta.

Está hasta los cojones porque las fans locas y psicóticas le siguen,  _aún_. Le siguen por las calles, escondidas o simplemente detrás de él. A Sasuke le recuerdan a las moscas molestas del verano, que no hacen nada salvo incordiar. Suponía que después de todo lo que había hecho, la gente le dejaría en paz, se alejaría, le miraría mal. Pero no, las mocosas se le pegaban al pie como un chicle en la suela del zapato.

Y luego, claro, estaba Sakura. Sakura, quien sufría episodios de bipolaridad. Lo suyo no era normal, es decir, era una ninja médico con problemas mentales, eso no podía ser bueno, a la fuerza. Un día se le pegaba, melosa ( _molesta_ ), hablando con él interesada, pavoneándose ante él y mostrándole sus habilidades (se pavoneaba en el buen sentido, se entiende) y al siguiente día estaba malhumorada, arisca y se pavoneaba ante él (en el mal sentido esta vez) mostrándole que era mejor que él (ni en sueños).

Luego está Tsunade, que le recuerda que si vuelve a intentar escaparse, como cuando casi lo consiguió antes de que le metieran en la cárcel, le volvería a partir los huesos para que se estuviera quieto, y dejaría que sanaran solos, sin jutsus médicos ni escayolas. Una molestia, vamos.

Para resumir, Sasuke estaba hasta los cojones.

* * *

Le habían organizado una fiesta. Una fiesta. No iba a preguntar de quien era la idea, porque la palabra Naruto estaba escrita en todas partes, pero se encargaría de vengarse de esto. Porque, en serio, una fiesta. A él. Pero se calla, maldiciendo mentalmente mientras imagina formas de matarles, y se sienta, al fondo y en las sombras con el ceño fruncido. Los ninjas ríen y beben, gritan e intentan, de manera pésima, hacerle reír. Todo va como se imaginaba Sasuke, hasta que Naruto abre la boca.

-¡Vamos a hacer una competición!

-¿De qué, Naruto? ¡Deja de decir tonterías y siéntate!

-¡Una carrera! ¡Para ver quien es el ninja más veloz!

Nadie es tan estúpido como para seguirle el juego, seguro.

-¡Adelante, todo sea por la llama de la juventud!

-¡Akamaru y yo te derrotaremos, Naruto!

Errar es humano, supone Sasuke. Había más idiotas de lo que recordaba en el grupo de ninjas de su generación.  _Es la influencia del dobe, seguro._

Así que los tres idiotas se levantan de la mesa y se dan empujones, intentando salir primeros por la puerta, con el resto de los ninjas suspirando y quejándose detrás, murmurando que  _Naruto es un estúpido_  y que  _porqué no se puede quedar callado_.

Sasuke mueve su cuello, frunciendo el ceño por el dolor y alza la vista antes de levantarse. Ni siquiera ha empezado a mover el culo del asiento cuando se da cuenta de que aún queda una persona en la mesa. Una chica pálida, metida dentro de una sudadera lila y pelo largo y negro,  _como el de mamá._ Vuelve a maldecir mentalmente y suspira hastiado. La chica levanta la cabeza y le mira, como si se diera cuenta de que sigue así.

-U-uchiha-san.

Sasuke se percata de sus ojos, ahora que la chica tiene la cabeza alzada, y se da cuenta de lo particulares que son. Y de la familia que provienen.

-Hyuuga -responde molesto. Lo último que quiere es a otra fan con él, y además a solas.

-M-me alegro de que haya vuelto a la aldea.

-Yo no.

La chica abre los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta y baja la cabeza.

Se quedan varios minutos en silencio y Sasuke se desliza por la silla, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos alzando la vista al techo.  _Por lo menos no es una de las pesadas._

-U-Uchiha-san

Resopla- Que.

-U-usted...¿no quiere competir c-con el resto?

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas.

-P-perdon.

La chica se queda callada varios minutos más en los cuales se remueve incómoda y agacha la cabeza, hasta que vuelve a hablar para despedirse, deseándole una buena noche.  _Seguro._

Sasuke se levanta poco después, deja su parte del dinero en la mesa y se va.

Por lo menos no era una pesada.

* * *

Despierta por culpa de ruidos constantes en la pared de abajo. Maldice entre dientes y se pone una camiseta mientras baja las escaleras de forma sigilosa. Saca un kunai del cajón de la entrada (los tiene repartidos por toda la casa, hasta en las ollas) y se desliza quedamente hasta el origen del ruido, el salón. Abre la puerta de repente, preparado para atacar a quien sea que le haya despertado. (No por allanar su casa, si no por despertarle a las siete de la mañana. Un Sábado, joder)

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a Naruto subido a una silla mientras coloca un cuadro horrible en su pared.

-Que cojones haces aquí.

-¡Sasuke, que bien, ya estás despierto! ¡Ayúdame a colgar el cuadro!

-Naruto, no lo voy a volver a repetir. Qué. Haces. Aquí.

-Teme, es obvio, ¿no? Te ayudo a decorar tu casa, porque parece que lo han decorado muertos.

Sasuke se le queda mirando sonbriamente, porque Naruto no parece darse cuenta de la broma macabra que ha hecho.

-Lárgate.

-Pero teme, no puedo.

-Dame una razón por la cual no deba echarte de mi casa.

-La vieja me lo ha mandado.

-Qué.

-Mi misión es hacer más confortable tu casa. Por los malos recuerdos y eso, ya sabes.

-Largo.

-¡Pero teme!

Sasuke iba a agarrarle de la estúpida sudadera naranja y a tirarle por la ventana, iba a hacerlo, pero una voz femenina le distrajo en su plan.

-N-naruto-kun, ¿donde dejo e-esto?

Había otra persona en su casa. Otra.

-¡Hinata-chan, menos mal! ¡Dile al teme que la vieja Tsunade nos ha mandado decorar su casa!

-N-naruto-kun, no la llames así, se enfadará.

-¡No pasa nada, ttebayo! No puede oírme.

-Ah, ¡Uchiha-san! Buenos días. S-se levanta realmente temprano para ser s-sábado...

-De buenos nada. El dobe me despertó.

-¿L-le despertó? ¡N-anuto-kun, te dije que no colgaras el cuadro todavía!

-Pero Hinata-chan, ¡tenía que colgarlo!

-P-pero ¿no podrías h-haber esperado?

Sasuke gruñe y se marcha a la cocina, dispuesto a evitar a esos dos todo lo posible y a prepararse el desayuno, porque tenía hambre.

Nada más entrar en la cocina un olor apetitoso inundó sus fosas nasales. Un desayuno, ya preparado, descansaba en la mesa.

-L-le preparé el desayuno para cuando bajara, por las molestias que le causaremos. E-el café se mantendrá caliente unas horas aún. N-no sé cómo le gusta, asi que le he preparado café sólo.

Sasuke iba a replicar, a decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos y a reprocharla el haber usado su cocina sin permiso, pero su estómago ruge y se sienta en la mesa. Una taza de café aparece frente a él, esparciendo el olor amargo.

-T-tómese el café primero, voy a prepararle la comida.

Poco después tiene ante sí un plato con huevos revueltos y bacon, Sasuke no habla, sólo come en silencio, escuchando como la Hyuuga se marcha dejándolo comer tranquilo, sumido en los recuerdos de su infancia, cuando su madre le hacía el mismo desayuno antes de ir a la escuela.

Escucha de fondo a Naruto caerse y las palabras preocupadas de la Hyuuga, pero él se queda sentado bebiendo el amargo café, esperando encontrarse un regusto dulce por el azúcar, notando que no hay ni un gramo de ello, como si la chica hubiera adivinado que lo dulce no va con él.

* * *

Pasan así varias semanas, donde esos dos mueven muebles y pintan de nuevo las paredes, colocando plantas y objetos. Al tercer día Sasuke le dijo de manera a firme a Naruto que dejara a la chica Hyuuga tomar las decisiones, viendo que era la única con sentido común, porque colocar un sofá a menos de un metro de la puerta no es una idea precisamente brillante, como pensaba Naruto. La chica suele preguntarle su opinión, tomando en consideración sus gustos. Al final acabó ayudando él también. Hinata Hyuuga suele preparar la comida y Naruto alaba sus talentos culinarios, haciendo que la chica se sonroje de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke duda que sea una fan suya, visto lo visto.

-Realmente creo que la idea de tirar la pintura de los cubos a las paredes hubiera hecho un efecto muy bonito.

-O-otra vez no, N-naruto-kun...

-Cállate, dobe.

De verdad que no sabe que ve en él.

* * *

Por las tardes suelen descansar entrenando. Un día Naruto sugirió que pelearan él y la chica, las técnicas oculares de ambos una contra otra. Hinata había mejorado desde la última vez que la vió pelear, en la guerra, y acaban teniendo un combate de más de tres horas, donde ninguno consigue asestar un golpe mortal al otro.

-U-uchiha-san, deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. D-debo volver a la mansión.

-Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, usa mi nombre.

-D-de acuerdo, S-sasuke-san. H-hasta mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana Hinata-chan!

-Hasta mañana Hin-

Sasuke se calla porque Naruto se ha girado sorprendido, y después se le jha formado una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que la ha despedido amablemente y casi dice su nombre.

Sasuke se pregunta cuando ha pasado de ser la chica Hyuuga para ser sencillamente Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha puede dividir a las mujeres en dos grupos.

El primero está formado por las fans que le irritan (es decir, todas ellas), las que se esconden y le siguen por toda la villa cada vez que sale.

El segundo está formado por aquellas que le odian por lo que hizo, o que simplemente le tiene asco o pena. Son las que no le hablan y le dirigen miradas envenenadas. Suelen ser las madres de las primeras.

Sasuke se encuentra con que no puede situar a Hinata Hyuuga en ninguno de ellos, y la coloca en el mismo sitio que a su madre, un grupo secreto que consta de dos mujeres hasta el momento, formado por aquellas mujeres que le tratan bien, que le miran amablemente, con afecto y que él no considera molestas. No se detiene a meditar lo que supone ello.

* * *

Hinata y él entren todas las tardes ahora. Terminaron de reorganizar su casa hace cuatro días pero Sasuke le propuso a la chica entrenar por las tardes y ella aceptó. Por supuesto que cuando dice pedir se refiere a ordenar. Para él es lo mismo. Hinata trae comida para cuando terminan, y comen sentados en el pasillo de madera exterior del dojo de su recinto. La chica se muestra cada vez más abierta con él y tartamudea menos, él no suele hablar, pero se ha dado cuenta de que ambos tuvieron una infancia similar y se abre más con ella. Solo algo más. A veces Naruto se acopla, acaparando toda la atención de la chica y Sasuke se encuentra a si mismo apretando los puños, golpeando más fuerte de lo que debe a su amigo cuando entrenan juntos. Odia todavía más la mirada que le dirige Naruto, como si estuviera viendo algo que él no.

* * *

Empieza como curiosidad, se dice Sasuke. Reúne libros sobre genética, Hyuugas y Uchihas y empieza a hacer un estudio de cómo serían los hijos nacidos de un Uchiha y una Hyuuga. Es sólo con fines científicos, para satisfacer su curiosidad, nada más. Tarda varias semanas y lo hace en secreto, guardando los apuntes en su armario.

El problema llega cuando termina la investigación y le gusta demasiado lo que descubre.

* * *

El estúpido de Naruto se ha caído en el estanque que tiene en la parte central del recinto y ahora se marcha a  _su_  cuarto para tomarle prestadas unas ropas. Sasuke tarda en reaccionar, porque está tranquilo mirando el agua moverse, pero se mueve rápido y eficaz cuando recuerda que va a  _su_  cuarto a coger prestada  _su_  ropa, que está en  _su armario_.

Cuando llega, Naruto sostiene en sus manos las hojas sobre genética y le mira con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona a causa de lo que ve.

-Tú estás peor que las fans que te siguen, teme.

Naruto deja caer las hojas al suelo porque Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, está completamente rojo, con una expresión de sufrimiento en la cara.

-Dios mio teme, lo tuyo es serio.

Sasuke no sabía cuanto hasta ese momento.

* * *

Está atardeciendo y han terminado de entrenar hace media hora. Sasuke gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, encontrando a Hinata dormida en el suelo. Antes de pensarlo se ha acercado y está bajando la cabeza hasta besarla, rozando labios con labios, porque no quiere despertarla. Cuando levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos Hinata le está mirando sonrojada moviendo sus manos sin encontrar una postura donde dejarlas. Abre la boca y la cierra, boqueando como un pez y cuando empieza a hablar Sasuke vuelve a besarla, está vez más firme y rudamente, porque no le apetece escuchar sus tartamudeos. Va a parar de besarla cuando nota que empieza a corresponderle y Sasuke podría suspirar internamente, porque todo el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros desde pequeño -las muertes, la sangre, las lágrimas- desaparece conforme la mano de Hinata le acaricia el pelo.

Naruto aparece poco después, riendo y lanzándose contra ellos, abrazándoles. Sasuke le maldice en voz alta y Hinata ríe suavemente, con las mejillas rojas (por él, sólo por él ahora). Sasuke suelta el aire fuertemente por la nariz, divertido aunque no quiera, y dos pares de ojos le miran sorprendidos.

-Dejad de mirarme idiotas.

Pero lo dice con una sonrisa, de las sinceras, que no muestran burla ni amargura, sólo felicidad, y ellos le abrazan para no dejarle ir.

El distrito Uchiha deja de ser un lugar sombrío y Sasuke se promete que cuando su periodo de prueba finalice, hará una visita al padre de Hinata, para pedirle su mano. Y para comprobar si su investigación en cuanto a la genética era correcta, claro, porque sigue con la duda y tiene que resolverla. Aunque Sasuke opina que todavía falta algo de tiempo para pasar de la teoría a las prácticas.


End file.
